bmetfandomcom-20200215-history
AMICAS
About "AMICAS, Inc. is a leader in radiology and medical image and information management solutions. The AMICAS Vision Series™ products provide a complete, end-to-end solution for imaging centers, ambulatory care facilities, and radiology practices. Acute care and hospital clients are provided a fully-integrated, HIS/RIS-independent PACS, featuring advanced enterprise workflow support and scalable design. Complementing the Vision Series product family is AMICAS Insight SolutionsSM, a set of client-centered professional and consulting services that assist our customers with a well-planned transition to a digital enterprise"http://www.amicas.com/about/ Products AMICAS is connecting the dots Other vendors can do some of what we do. But AMICAS' solutions empower our customers throughout their radiology workflow. That's everything from ordering to scheduling, from prioritizing to reading, from conveying results to ordering follow-up exams as necessary. Find out how we're working with our customers to make them successful. Explore more about our solutions below. True Innovation Vision Series™ PACS AMICAS will be launching Vision Series PACS Version 5.5 at SIIM 2008. Version 5.5 introduces major enhancements to the industry leading RealTime Worklist™, including role-based workflow management. Also included are extended Vision Watch reporting capabilities and new advanced high availability options. Learn More - - - - - RadStream™ RadStream is a pioneering workflow solution developed and implemented at Cincinnati Children's Hospital and proven to improve radiologist productivity, service, and quality for referring physicians. RadStream makes possible the automation and documentation of critical results communication and the prioritization of imaging exams based on a "most likely to interrupt" method. Learn More - - - - - Vision Reach™ Vision Reach 2.0, debuting at SIIM 2008, extends this solution's functionality to include physician order entry. This means that the referring physician now has the ability to order new or follow-up exams through the zero-install Vision Reach portal. Quickly emerging as a comprehensive radiology EMR, Vision Reach delivers orders, results, and key images to referring physicians through common e-mail and secure Web access. Learn More - - - - - Vision Series RIS AMICAS will be launching a new version of Vision Series RIS at SIIM 2008. This new version introduces major enhancements to the industry leading ambulatory RIS solution, including the introduction of advanced work queues to optimize the order entry and scheduling workflows. In addition, the new release of Vision Series RIS introduces significant advances in native HL7 integration capabilities and advances in scalability for complex practices. Learn More - - - - - Vision Series Financials Vision Series Financials is a next generation, Windows-based system designed to automate revenue cycle management for radiology groups, imaging centers, multi-specialty practices, and billing services. With advanced automation tools such as document imaging and optical character recognition, Vision Series Financials is designed to automate the timely and accurate acquisition and population of data from multiple data sources and multiple locations. Learn More - - - - - Vision Series Document Management AMICAS will be displaying Vision Series Document Management at SIIM 2008. This enterprise document management solution provides electronic capture, storage, and management of every document in an ambulatory radiology business. Vision Series Document Management allows for retrieval, revisions, annotations, and distribution of documents on demand throughout the enterprise. Learn More - - - - - Insight Dashboards™ Insight Dashboards is a Web-based business intelligence platform that provides access to customized, near real time, easy-to-read graphical data for key performance metrics and indicators, including both clinical and operational factors. Cayuga Medical Center St. Mary's Hospital UAB Medical West San Diego Imaging Regional Medical Imaging Babat, Katz, Honeycutt & Samuelson Corporate Overview Vision Series PACS RadStream Vision Reach Vision Series RIS Vision Series Financials Vision Series Document Management Vision Watch Insight Dashboards Insight Services Contact AMICAS, Inc. – Corporate Headquarters 20 Guest Street Suite 400 Boston, MA 02135 tel: 617.779.7878 fax: 617.779.7879 toll-free: 800.490.8465 Links AMICAS website References Category:Imaging Category:Manufacturers Category:PACS